Unbreakable
by Utsukushii Kohana
Summary: Cornelia and Caleb are having that unwanted conversation about 'what happens next'.


**Unbreakable **

**

* * *

**Cornelia and Caleb are having that _unwanted_ conversation over what happens next. Oneshot. **

* * *

A/N: **This is set after season one of the cartoon. I know that season two started in America, but since I don't live there, I have to wait a while before I get to see it. So, please, tell me how their conversation actually went (I don't want any spoilers!). Oh, and since I'm not an ice-skater, I don't really know how to describe ice moves, therefore don't flame me for it, but if you can do it better than me, then send me a private message to correct my faults on it. Thank you.

I dedicate this one-shot to one of my good friends, who loves Cornelia-Caleb just as much as me.

**

* * *

**

She blew her hands for heath. Mentally, she smacked her head for forgetting her mittens in mid-winter. She could have used her lime-green, fluffy mittens right about now, but no... she was in such a haste that she didn't think to pick them up from her desk. Now, her normally delicate, pink hands were turning blue from the cold.

Though she didn't cared one bit (only the fact that she was so forgetful once again) and she sat down on the ice-cold, white from the snow, bench. She untied her shoes and neatly placed them beside her on the bench and before putting on her ice skating shoes, she glided thick, warm socks on her freezing feet. After she was done tying her skates, she roughly twisted her hair in a bun. That way, no lose strands of long golden-blond hair would fall in front of her eyes.

She carefully walked towards the iced lake, with her ice skates on. Fortunately, all of her surroundings was nothing but snow, which made it easier to walk (with those ice skates of course). When she reached the bank of the lake, she stepped on the ice and began to glide her skates over the ice. She moved with such ease, so relaxed that anyone who hardly knew her, could see she did this every day. Anyone could see that this girl would win the gold medal every time she would participate in a contest. When she had enough speed, she slowly made a twirl with her legs as a right-angled triangle. She rapidly skated to gain more speed to do a full turn in the air. She was so consumed in her practicing, that she didn't notice a boy gazing at her from the side.

He was tall, also a tad on the rugged side 'cause of his broad shoulders, with unkempt, dark-brown hair framing his rough, handsome face. After he swung his scarf around neck, he shoved his hands deeply in his pockets.

Without acknowledging his presence, she continued to twirl, leap and glide over the ice. Her last jumping turn would be difficult. She stopped to breath out a shagged and nervous sigh, then –when she was ready– she started to skate with a speed you couldn't imagine someone so fragile was capable of creating. After she was done building up her velocity, she finally came to the highlight of her speed, which made her push herself of the ice and she turned herself three times in the air before landing with such an elegant swift. As a professional was supposed to, she bowed to no-one in particular, pretending she was out there in that stadium, determined to win first place.

However, she was abruptly pulled out of her little fantasy, when that brown-haired boy applauded for her.

"Well done, miss Hale. Never would have thought you were _that_ good," he teased, while a grin graced his features.

A huge, toothy smile crept over her face, when she was finally aware that he was there. She didn't fight the urge to run over to him, to jump on him and to give him sweet, butterfly kisses all over his cheeks and mouth.

"Caleb! You came back!" she spoke between the many kisses. "I was scared you forgot all about me while being in Meridian."

Caleb chuckled. "How on Earth can anyone forget about you, Cornelia?"

"That's true," she spoke on a playful tone, as she –not wanting to, but still– got off him. She stuck out her slight purple-bluish (from the cold) hand for him to reach and to help him get up too. Gladly, he accepted her help. Once again, when their fingers barely touched, they both felt shivers run down their spines.

The latter was obvious, they both knew what the one felt for the other. Even before their final battle with Phobos, they kissed so passionately and they declared their love for each other on _that_ _level_. They _never_ even talked about their relationship. Sure, they made it official by telling everyone who was important to them, but... _talked_– no, they hadn't done that... yet.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're finally arrived on Earth. Don't you dare leave me for such a long time again!" she ordered and wavered a threatening finger in front of his face.

"Yeah, about _that_–... I euhm–...," Caleb mumbled, trying to figure out how he was going to mention his plans to her. Either way, she was bound to get angry with him. He still was dating Cornelia Hale. And everyone who knew Cornelia Hale, would have to admit that she wasn't the most lenient or easy-going person on Earth, or on Meridian for that matter.

She rolled her eyes at his odd behaviour and was rather amused with the rebel leader. Mr Big Shot didn't know what to say and all knew whatever came on his mind, came out his mouth. Sensing that his struggle for words would have last an eternity, she decided for the best to put him out of his misery. Therefore, she pressed her lips on his and the moment she removed them, she giggled.

"_Whatever_ you were going to sputter out, you can do it later. Why don't we skate a little together?" she asked him.

Caleb arched an eyebrow and the shock was written all over his face.

"Ice skate–,… me–,… with you–,… right now ?" he managed to mutter out.

Cornelia had to giggle once again. "Why not?" She cocked her head a bit to the left. "I'll promise I'll go easy on you." She even pressured the matter, by walking up to him and by whispering in his ear. "I thought the rebel leader wasn't afraid of anything." _That would persuade him_, she thought.

Caleb heaved a sigh. "Okay then."

Out of nowhere, realization hit him square in the face.

"I don't have any skates!" he practically yelled out (more out of pleasure, then of stating the obvious). He regained his composure and said casually. "Sorry, I can't skate with you."

Cornelia frowned at first, but then the corners of her mouth upturned into a smile, when she got an idea. Which didn't go unnoticed by Caleb and which he didn't like. _Man, I thought I was of the hook_.

"Then we'll have to skate without the skates," she spoke, like the idea wasn't crazy at all.

Now, he raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"_How_ are we going to do _that_?" he retorted.

"Well–," she began to explain. "Luckily, I brought four pair of thick, woollen socks with me. Don't ask me why!" she demanded, while giving him two pair of the socks and sat down on the bench to take of her skates. "So we can _skate_ on these socks. And if we get too cold, which we won't because these are almost as thick as skates, we'll stop."

Caleb only nodded at her explanation, as he was done putting on the socks. He decided he would tell her his plans after their _skating_. For now, they should enjoy their moment together.

As they held each others hand affectionately, they strolled towards the ice. _She was right, these socks are just as thick as shoes_, Caleb realized when they had stepped on the ice. Cornelia turned to face him and grabbed his other hand. It was then that Caleb (finally!) saw her almost purple hands.

He withdrew his hands from hers, which gave her the wrong impression. Before she could inquire why he did that, he took of his mittens and handed them over to her.

"Here, it appears you could use them more than me," he pointed out. "I don't want you to get cold."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," he answered, while he gazed directly into her eyes. His emerald green orbs drowned into her sapphire blue ones. The gaze lasted for one minute, until they realized what they were doing. It became quite awkward to tell the truth. They both averted their eyes, while Caleb scratched the back of his head and Cornelia blushed crimson.

They held hands once more and slid their socked feet over the ice. This time, Cornelia had to control herself from doing any of her tricks. But with Caleb by her side, she didn't want to let go of his hand. Just his mere touch made her forget about the cold, being the Earth guardian of the veil and her best friend being the new queen of Meridian. No, it was just the two of them and nothing could destroy this. Or at least, that was what she believed.

The power of their touch didn't pass by Caleb as well. He never once regretted the moment he first laid eyes on her. From the beginning, he was only attracted to her. But once he got to see the real Cornelia, underneath all those layers of ditzyness, protection and frankly, bossiness, he fell in love with her. And apparently, she fell in love with him too. He had to admit that their kiss before they put an end to Phobos' reign, became the most important memory for him in his entire life.

"Caleb," she addressed him so quietly and shyly, that he could just hear her.

"... yes."

"I want to tell you that I–... I really like you and I missed you over these past two weeks while you stayed in Meridian," she revealed.

"I missed you too."

A sigh escaped her luscious lips. "I don't want you to leave for such a long time again. Can't we go together to visit Elyon, Aldarn and your father?"

"I can't."

She furrowed her brow. "Why not?"

"Because–..." He bit his lower lip. _How can I put this gentle? How can I even say this to her. _"I'm not going to visit them again."

She deepened her frown. "What do you mean? Are you mad at them or something?"

"No."

"Then, why for God's sake, aren't you going to visit them anymore?" she was getting frustrated from the fact that he was being so indecipherable.

"Because I'm going to live in Meridian! I'm not staying here, Cornelia! I'm going to have to visit _you_! Not them!" he shouted while he confessed his newly-made decision.

"What?" she spoke on just an audible tone.

"I'm going to live in Elyon's castle, she already asked me to be her counsellor."

"Oh, so you chose Elyon and Meridian over me?" she spat.

"Honestly, yes," he stated while he got rid of his anger.

"Fine," she huffed and then walked away from him. She put on her shoes again and removed the ribbon from her hair. She cast one last look at Caleb before she stomped away.

Caleb breathed out shakily as he watched her retrieving form. Rapidly, he run after her. He didn't want them to separate their paths like this. Roughly, he grabbed her elbow once he gained up on her (which wasn't that difficult). He spun her around, so their faces were a few inches away from the other.

"Please," he pleaded. "Try to understand."

"Believe me, I'm trying. But I just can't."

"Then, please, don't be mad."

"_Don't_ be mad? How can you ask me that? How dare you!" she barked.

"I just want–..." But he was cut shortly when she interrupted him.

"Look, I don't comprehend you. Phobos is gone, the reign of terror is gone with him. You don't need to be the rebel leader anymore, because the rebellion is over. I'm pretty sure, Elyon can handle it all by herself. It's _me_ who needs you. So stay here on Earth with me."

"No, don't ask me that."

Cornelia threw him an angry look. "Then don't ask me to not be mad at you." She pulled her elbow out of his grip and continued to walk away.

"I love you!" he screamed at her, which he didn't have to since she was only three passes away from him. But he felt like he had to, out of fear that she wouldn't hear him otherwise.

Slowly, she whirled her head around and she blinked two times.

He was on the verge to cry. Caleb, the one who always remained reluctant of showing his true emotions, the one who never swallowed his pride, was almost crying over... _her_. Still he didn't have the right to make those kind of decisions without her, she did feel bad. But the almost crying part, wasn't what made her feel bad. It was the fact that he said he loved her. _Did I hear him right? Better question it to be certain._

"_What_ did you just say?"

Caleb's eyes widened as she actually heard it. Well, she was meant to, but he supposed she wouldn't.

"Nothing."

"Did you say you _love_ me?"

He scowled. "No."

"Yes, you did," she smiled with a sparkle in her ocean-blue eyes. "You don't have to deny it. I heard you."

He attempted to swallow his nervousness away, but it wasn't working. Then he shut his eyes and admitted. "Okay, I did. I truly love you, Cornelia. Believe me when I tell you that I don't want to leave you, but I have duties in Meridian. It's my home. It has always been my home. I'm obliged to stay in the castle and help Queen Elyon to maintain peace."

"I know," she whispered without hiding the sadness in her voice. "And I love you too."

"We'll have to find a way to be together somehow," he shared as he ambled towards her. "Because you're still the most important person in my life. Not even Phobos himself can tear us apart."

She smiled. "No, it was him who actually brought us together in the first place."

Gently, he cupped her face in his hands and stroke her cheeks with his thumbs. Even his rough hands felt so soft against her silk skin. He covered her lips with his and coaxed them so tenderly that when he withdrew his lips, the tingle on her lips remained. She felt like she was in heaven.

Once she had her feet back on the ground again, she quipped. "You're still not forgiven tough."

Caleb's shoulders shook slightly as he laughed at her comment.

"Even after that kiss?"

Sternly, she put her hands on her hips. "No, it will take you lots of attention and presents to make me forgive you."

"You're worth it all," he said so serious that she felt her heart pound so hard in her chest. How was it possible that one touch, one sentence, one person could do that to you? _That's love for you_, she replied to her own question.

And that was what they felt for one other... _love_.

Their love was solid as a rock, unbreakable. No dictator, no war, no obligations, no other worlds could rip them apart. Because in some way they were connected to each other and their love was so strong they would always figure out a way to be together. They had been through so much to just end it like that. And both of them wouldn't want to either.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Caleb. I'll always will, no matter what."

**

* * *

**


End file.
